


Depressed!Trafalgar Law x Strawhat!Fem!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [Ohh if the ask box is open i got some for ya! Hoe about law with a fem s/o who’s in thr strawhats so there are times they don’t see each other for a while, cue lonely, depressed law/realizing how much he misses them and generally being emo. Ending with some fluffy reunion please? Idk i can see law when he really falls for someone being pretty desperate to have them around]





	Depressed!Trafalgar Law x Strawhat!Fem!Reader

If Law could turn back time, he wouldn’t ever agree to form an alliance with the Strawhats, now he knows that. 

He hates the moments when their ways part, especially when he doesn’t know for how long they will be separated, but what always manages to break him is the _waiting_. 

The never-ending waiting, longing, aching for that particular feeling of being needed and loved. His body is already addicted to it - an obvious sign of weakness.

Whenever he ends up alone in his cabin, surrounded by the delicate swaying of the ship and the scent of burning candles, his mind goes back to all the affectionate moments he was lucky, just so lucky to experience.

How he drowned in her arms, sought her lips and her touch. How she made him feel - alive, worthy. Human. 

Was that love? Or was it just a necessity to satisfy his cravings? All those questions keep flowing back into his mind and for the first time since forever, the answer couldn’t be found in any of his books. How is he supposed to know if it’s love driving his emotions if he never experienced it? 

Or maybe he did, but it was ages ago. His parents might have loved him, his sister too. And he might have loved them back, but that state was long forgotten by his mind, crushed with the flood of anger, pain and sadness; that kind of sadness that takes ahold of your breath and squeezes all the life out of your being. 

And then came the apathy. Funny how the things he’s recalling from one of the darkest periods of his life are the exact same things clouding his brain right now - it’s not a surprise. He isn’t a good person. 

In fact, he can go as far as to say he’s a bad one. Bad, corrupted to the core. Why his crew still puts up with him, listens to his orders and pushes him to strive forward to reach his dream, he has no idea. 

Does he even deserve to have a dream? Such a bold one, just to add? 

Law sighs and realizes he’s been biting his lip so hard that it already started to bleed. The dried-up tears on his cheeks also weren’t there before, he could swear on that. 

He remembers he should stay hydrated but there’s little to no energy left inside his body, so he settles for the cold cup of coffee on his desk. It tastes disgusting and leaves a trace of bitterness on his tongue. 

Suddenly, all the thoughts come back to him, twice as hard as before. He’s hiding his face in his hands, yelping and whining quietly through the raw tears, but it doesn’t make them go away, of course it doesn’t. 

And then the guilt comes, pushing all of the other demons away, as if to say they are not as important - that the guilt stands higher. And it’s right. How many people have died because of him? How many people has he killed? _He_, the one who’s not worthy of anything, takes lives of those who were better than him, or at least would have had the opportunity to change within their lifetimes, if _he _didn’t take it all away. 

His head starts to hurt like mad and the familiar bolt irritates his nose, his lungs clenching and hands starting to tremble. 

Hands of a surgeon, trembling. That thought comes off as just so ridiculous and pathetic - how much lower is he and his pride going to fall? - that Law chuckles quietly under his breath, through the tears and the unbearable headache. 

Surprisingly, his short chuckle gets prolonged. He makes out a sound of laughter - the carefree, genuine, loud and _happy _laughter whose owner can be only one person in the entire world; and it happens to be the captain of the crew Law so foolishly decided to join an alliance with. 

Luffy laughed again, this time closer to the cabin. 

Was Law in hell already? Was it Satan himself laughing at him? 

Then the door to his room burst open, practically detaching from the hinges, and no one other than Luffy shoves himself through the threshold. 

“See, (Name)? I told you Tra-guy would be here! He’s always hiding from everyone!” the boy yells with his usual enthusiasm and pats the person standing next to him on the back. “His room is just as gloomy as he is!” 

“Hi, Law,” she chimes, sending a smile. No, it wasn’t just a smile. It was a full-blown grin that makes all of your teeth show and your cheeks hurt - making you radiate with pure happiness. “Why weren’t you waiting for us at the deck?” 

She has just said something but Law doesn’t make out the words. He springs from his seat and crosses the room in few steps, locking her whole frame in his arms. 

Her scent fills his nostrils and her warmth seeps through his clothing. She says something else which he still doesn’t quite understand; instead, he buries his face in her shoulder. 

“Law!” she laughs and wraps her arms around his neck. “I see you missed me?” 

He finally gets the message but he’s too busy drowning in her embrace to respond. The sound of door being shut reaches his ears, indicating that Luffy has already had enough of the waiting and probably decided to carry out a raid on the kitchen, but that was a good thing. Law wouldn’t want the other captain to see his tears. 

And the tears hit him hard, in the exact moment when she started swaying him in her arms. It makes him feel safe, but also vulnerable. It’s indeed the most vulnerable Law has ever felt, but he’s more than glad she makes him feel like this. Somehow, it pushes him closer to that last part of humanity he may have still preserved inside his heart. 

“I missed you so much too,” she mumbles against his cheek, closing her eyes. 

Law doesn’t respond, but she knows what he’s feeling - the courtesy of his quiet tears and the unwavering hold around her. She just knows.


End file.
